Παραδώσου
by dean-winchester-is-our-king
Summary: "Δεν ήθελα να γίνει αυτό απόψε. Εδώ. Τώρα. Με όλους τους υπόλοιπους να ακούν. Όμως τι είχα να χάσω; Μπορεί αύριο να μην υπήρχαμε καν. Άρπαξα το πρόσωπό του και το έφερα άγρια κοντά στο δικό μου, ενώνοντας τα χείλη μας. Τα χείλη του ήταν απαλά πάνω στα άγρια δικά μου. Ω, Θεέ. Τον θέλω." [DEAN'S POV]


**Α/Ν: Αυτό είναι** **ένα μικρό one shot, γραμμένο από την οπτική γωνία του Ντιν Γουίντσετσερ και είναι τοποθετημένα στην 6η σαιζόν, όπου ο Σαμ έχει χάσει τη ψυχή του. Τι θα γινόταν αν ο Ντιν, με υπερβολικά συναισθηματική φόρτιση λόγω της αποκάλυψης για τον _Σάμμυ του_ έκανε κάτι ακραίο; Κάτι που ποτέ δε περίμενε ****πως θα κανει;**

 _Εγώ του έρωτα παιδί_

 _Μες στην υπερβολή_

 _Στ' άκρα η επιθυμία_

 _Θα πιω το σώμα που αγαπώ_

 _Κι ύστερα ας πνιγώ_

 _Μαζί του με μανία_

 _Μπες στη μάχη_

 _Μέσα μου ανίερη φωτιά υπάρχει_

 _Πόθος που με καίει μα δεν θα γίνει στάχτη_

 _Μη φοβάσαι, μην κοιμάσαι_

 _Παραδώσου_

 _Είμαι ο δαίμονας σου είμαι κι ο θεός σου_

 _Γίνομαι το είναι σου αν μπω εντός σου…_

 _…άνοιξε μου, άγγελε μου…_

Ύστερα από ώρα, τα μάτια μου είχαν στεγνώσει και με έτσουζαν, το σώμα μου πονούσε μέσα στην αγκαλιά του αγγέλου. Η ζεστασιά που ανέδιδε το κορμί του με έκανε να νιώθω… _ωραία. Γαλήνια._ Σαν να μην είχε υπάρξει ποτέ κανένας πόνος. Καμιά πληγή.

Μα τι μου συνέβαινε; Έσφιξα το σώμα του πάνω στο δικό μου, τα δυνατά μου χέρια κλείδωσαν γύρω του σαν δεσμά. Ήθελα να μείνει για πάντα εδώ, κοντά μου, να μη φύγει ποτέ. Καινούργια δάκρια άρχισαν να ξεπροβάλλουν.

Ο Κας χάιδεψε απαλά τα μαλλιά μου καθώς έγερνε το κεφάλι του στον ώμο μου. Το κορμί μου τσιτώθηκε.

 _Σύνελθε, Γουίντσεστερ._

Εκείνος κατάλαβε το τσίτωμά μου και απομακρύνθηκε απαλά για να με κοιτάξει με ανησυχία. Τα μάτια του ήταν δυο ανήσυχες θάλασσες καθώς με κοιτούσε.

«Ντιν;» ψιθύρισε. Εγώ κούνησα το κεφάλι αρνητικά. Δεν ήθελα να μιλήσω, να εκφράσω τα συναισθήματά μου με λόγια. Ήμουν εντελώς διαλυμένος. Κάθισα στο κοντινότερο κάθισμα, με τα χέρια μου στο πρόσωπό μου. Έβλεπα καθαρά τον Καστιέλ να πλησιάζει με αργά βήματα και να γονατίζει μπροστά μου, ακουμπώντας το γόνατό μου και κοιτώντας με παρακλητικά.

 _Ω, όχι Κας._

«Ντιν» πρόφερε το όνομά μου, με την απαλή μπάσα φωνή του. Τα μάτια του έκαιγαν καθώς κλείδωναν στα δικά μου. «Θέλω να… _βοηθήσω_. Με όποιον τρόπο μπορώ.»

«Στην παρούσα φάση δε μπορείς να κάνεις και πολλά» απάντησα, ελευθερώνοντας το βλέμμα μου από το δικό του. «Ο Σαμ έχει χάσει την ψυχή του. Αυτό το… _πράγμα_ εκεί έξω δεν είναι ο αδερφός μου.»

Ο Κας κούνησε με κατανόηση το κεφάλι και έσκυψε το βλέμμα.

 _Ω, γαμώτο_. _Εκείνο το βλέμμα._

«Κας;» Το χέρι μου άγγιξε το πηγούνι του και σήκωσα το κεφάλι του, αναγκάζοντας τον να με κοιτάξει. «Μη το κάνεις αυτό.»

«Ποιο Ντιν;» ρώτησε, εντελώς μπερδεμένος. Το κεφάλι του έπεσε στο πλάι, όπως έκανε πάντα όταν δε καταλάβαινε. «Τι κάνω;»

Τι να του έλεγα; _Σταμάτα να με κοιτάζεις έτσι, αλλιώς θα σου ορμήσω όπου να'ναι; Καθόλου αστείο, Γουίντσεστερ_. Έπρεπε να είμαι ειλικρινής μαζί του. Στο κάτω κάτω ήταν… ο Καστιέλ. _Ο Κας μου._ Εκείνος που με είχε βγάλει από την Κόλαση. Εκείνος που ρίσκαρε τα πάντα για μένα. Εκείνος που έπαιζε τη ζωή του κορώνα γράμματα για έναν τόσο ασήμαντο άνθρωπο. Έπρεπε να είμαι ειλικρινής. Του το χρωστούσα.

«Μη με κοιτάς με αυτό το βλέμμα.» απάντησα τελικά. «Δε-δε μπορώ να σου αντισταθώ για πολύ.»

Κάρφωσα τα μάτια μου στα δικά του και είδα το γαλάζιο να γίνεται σκούρο μπλε, σχεδόν μαύρο. _Ω όχι._ Σήμερα καταλάβαινε τα πάντα. Καταλάβαινε πως ένιωθα γι'αυτόν.

Απέφυγε το βλέμμα μου για μια στιγμή, πριν το καρφώσει μέσα στα μάτια μου και αγγίξει απαλά με την παλάμη του το μάγουλό μου. Έκλεισα τα μάτια στο άγγιγμά του.

«Δεν θέλω να μου αντιστέκεσαι πια, Ντιν Γουίντσεστερ.» ανακοίνωσε, με τη φωνή του βραχνή και τα μάτια του σχεδόν μαύρα από τον πόθο. Χαμογέλασα. _Το ήθελα. Πολύ._ Ήθελα να τον αγκαλιάσω, να τον φιλήσω, να γίνουμε ένα από τη στιγμή που κατάλαβα πως ένιωθα γι'αυτόν. Όμως πάντα κάτι με εμπόδιζε, δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω τι. Η θεϊκή του υπόσταση; Το γεγονός ότι πάντα είχα κάτι να αντιμετωπίσω, αγγέλους, δαίμονες, να σώσω τον κόσμο από το υπέρτατο κακό.

Δεν ήθελα να γίνει _αυτό_ απόψε. Εδώ. Τώρα. Με όλους τους υπόλοιπους να ακούν. Όμως τι είχα να χάσω; Μπορεί αύριο να μην υπήρχαμε καν. Άρπαξα το πρόσωπό του και το έφερα άγρια κοντά στο δικό μου, ενώνοντας τα χείλη μας. Τα χείλη του ήταν απαλά πάνω στα άγρια δικά μου.

 _Ω, Θεέ. Τον θέλω._

«Κας..» πρόφερα ξεψυχισμένα, κρατώντας ακόμα το πρόσωπό του μέσα στα χέρια μου. «Άσε με να σου κάνω έρωτα.»

Τα μάτια του αγγέλου μου γούρλωσαν από την έκπληξη. Έβαλε τα χέρια του πάνω στα δικά μου, βρίσκοντας την αυτοκυριαρχία του και τη φωνή του.

«Ντιν, δε νομίζω ότι πρέπει να… Εννοώ εδώ.»

Χαμογέλασα και χάιδεψα το μάγουλό του. Ήταν κατακόκκινο από έξαψη και ντροπή. Τον κοίταξα παρακλητικά, όπως κι εκείνος λίγο νωρίτερα. «Σε παρακαλώ…»

Τα μεγάλα αθώα μάτια του με κοίταξαν με απορία και πόθο, πριν νεύσει καταφατικά. Ένιωθα το πρόσωπό μου να ακτινοβολεί και να καίω ολόκληρος καθώς σηκωνόμουν αργά και τον σήκωνα στην αγκαλιά μου. Τον άφησα απαλά πάνω στο στρώμα του κρεβατιού και ανέβηκα πάνω του, κοιτάζοντας τον.

«Είσαι σίγουρος γι'αυτό;» Εκείνος κούνησε το κεφάλι του με ένταση. Έβγαλα το παλτό του και άρχισα να χαλαρώνω τον κόμπο της γραβάτας του, εκθέτοντας το λευκό δέρμα του λαιμού του. Άρχισα να φιλάω απαλά το όμορφο δέρμα.

 _Ω, γαμώτο ήταν τόσο ζεστός!_

Ύστερα δάγκωσα απαλά μια φορά. Άκουσα τον Καστιέλ να βγάζει έναν απαλό συριγμό και χαμογέλασα ικανοποιημένος.

Συνέχισα να τον βασανίζω με τη γλώσσα, τα δόντια και τα χείλη μου, ώσπου άρχισε να τραβάει δυνατά τα μαλλιά μου και να σπαρταράει από κάτω μου. Η αναπνοή του έβγαινε με δυσκολία έξω από τα χείλη του. Σταμάτησα για μια στιγμή για να τον θαυμάσω. Ήταν υπέροχος: τα μάτια του κλειστά, το στόμα του μισάνοιχτο, τα δάχτυλά του να αρπάζουν δυνατά τα σεντόνια. Του έβγαλα το πουκάμισο, ξεκουμπώνοντας αργά κάθε κουμπί. Το δέρμα του έκαιγε κάτω απ'το άγγιγμα μου.

Άρχισα να αφήνω μικρά φιλιά κατά μήκος του στήθους και της κοιλιά του. Τα μάτια του ήταν κλειστά σφιχτά, το κεφάλι του ριγμένο πίσω, το στόμα του ανοιχτό βγάζοντας άηχες κραυγές. Δεν άντεχα άλλο. _Τον ήθελα τώρα._

Έβγαλα τη δική μου μπλούζα, το παντελόνι και το εσώρουχό μου και ύστερα τα υπόλοιπα ρούχα του Κας. Έσκυψα στο αυτί του και του ψιθύρισα να γυρίσει από την άλλη μεριά. Εκείνος χωρίς δισταγμό έκανε ότι ζήτησα. Έπιασα τους ώμους του και μπήκα μέσα του.

 _Ω, γαμώτο, η αίσθηση ήταν ωραία!_

Ποτέ στη ζωή μου δεν είχα πάει με άντρα και αυτή η πρώτη εμπειρία ήταν συγκλονιστική. Τα πρόσωπά μας ήταν κοντά, έβλεπα το πρόσωπο του αγγέλου μου να κοκκινίζει από έξαψη, τα μάτια του να κλείνουν και τα δάχτυλά του να τραβάνε με μανία τα μαλλιά μου, προσπαθώντας να πειθαρχήσει τον εαυτό του από το να ουρλιάξει.

Καθώς συνέχιζα το ερωτικό μου βασανιστήριο, φρόντιζα να ασχολούμαι ταυτόχρονα και με τον λαιμό του. Τότε το κράτημα στα μαλλιά μου γινόταν πιο σφιχτό. _Ω, του άρεσε αυτό._

Ύστερα από πολύ -δεν μπορούσα να προσδιορίσω με ακρίβεια- ώρα, ένιωθα πως έπρεπε να τελειώνω όπου να'ναι. Ο άγγελός μου σπαρταρούσε πάνω στα χέρια μου, ένιωθα πως θα τελείωνε κι εκείνος. Χάιδεψα απαλά την πλάτη του και άφησα τον εαυτό μου ελεύθερο μαζί του το ίδιο δευτερόλεπτο. Ύστερα από λίγο, ο Κας κατέρρευσε πάνω στο στρώμα, κι εγώ δίπλα του, σκεπάζοντας μας με τα σεντόνια. Τον αγκάλιασα και άφησα ένα φιλί στο υγρό από τον ιδρώτα μέτωπό του. Με κοίταξε με ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο απορία. Ήμουν σίγουρος πως είχε ερωτήσεις. Πολλές ερωτήσεις. Στριφογύρισα τα μάτια μου.

«Ρώτησε με ότι θες, Κας» είπα ξεφυσώντας. «Ξέρω πως έχεις απορίες.» Εκείνος ένευσε καταφατικά.

«Έτσι κάνουν έρωτα οι άνθρωποι;» Χαμογέλασα. «Έτσι κάνουν έρωτα οι άντρες, Κας. Δυο αρσενικά. Ξέρω πως ο… Μπαμπάς σου δεν Το εγκρίνει αυτό.»

«Όχι, δε νομίζω πως το εγκρίνει.» είπε με περίλυπο ύφος. Ύστερα η έκφρασή του άλλαξε, έγινε πιο σκανταλιάρικη. «Όμως δεν είναι ανάγκη να τον ρωτήσουμε.»

Γέλασα δυνατά και τον έσφιξα πάνω μου, καθώς ξέφευγε και στους δυο μας από ένα χασμουρητό.

«Καληνύχτα, Ντιν» μου είπε κι αποκοιμήθηκε, όχι πριν προλάβει να ξεφύγει από τα χείλη του μια αλλοιωμένη εκδοχή της λέξης _"σ'αγαπώ"._


End file.
